csifandomcom-20200225-history
Julie Finlay
Unnamed first ex-husband Mike Robinson Unnamed brother |actor = Elisabeth Shue |specialty = Blood Spatter Analysis |firstappearance = Seeing Red |lastappearance= The End Game }} Julie Finlay first appeared in Season Twelve and was the Assistant Night Shift Supervisor in the Las Vegas Crime Lab until just before the series' finale. She was portrayed by Elisabeth Shue. Background Julie Finlay was a former colleague of D.B. Russell from his time in Seattle. She was a blood spatter expert so good that D.B. Russell calls her a "blood whisperer". He fired her after a case in Seattle where an investor was suspected of killing his girlfriend and Jules failed to legally tie him to the murder and the case was dismissed when she turned out to have obtained the incriminating sample illegally by taking a used champagne glass from his home (Homecoming). Afterwards, she and the Seattle police were both sued by the suspect. In spite of this, Jules and D.B. were still good friends, with the exception of some tension and resentment. Season Twelve Finlay joins the CSI team after the sensitive departure of Catherine Willows and the recent rampage of a serial killer, after she is called upon by D.B. Russell to help with a bizarre crime scene, as her expertise in blood splatter could help solve the case, which it does. Due to her efforts in the case, Russell offered her a job, which she accepted. She immediately worked well with the others in the team and started good relationships with them all. However due to slight bitterness of being previously fired by Russell, she has slight conflicts with him regarding her past and their conflicting opinions on certain cases. She continues building strong relationships with the team and continues solving cases with the aid of the team. In Homecoming,'' she revealed the rest of her past with Russell to the CSI team (though she left out the part about stealing the sample). In addition, in Homecoming,'' Russell's granddaughter is kidnapped, which affected her due to Finlay being a good friend of Russell. Finlay herself also becomes targeted by a corrupt cop. Season Thirteen Karma to Burn Having been informed by Sara that Conrad had been shot, she calls D.B. to let him know where she is. She informs him that Crenshaw is up to no good and intends to find out exactly what he's up to, much to D.B's disapproval. D.B.'s suspicions turn out to be correct when Crenshaw lures her to a bar however she is wary his involvement with the recent kidnapping of Kaitlyn. When he takes her to the bar, she discovers Kaitlyn is being held in the warehouse behind the bar. Crenshaw then threatens Finlay with his gun and locks her up with Kaitlyn. Finlay manages to release Kaitlyn, so Crenshaw's partner, Paul Kimball attempts to capture her again. Crenshaw searches for Finlay while she hides from him, she then jumps on him and they engage in a fight. Finlay runs away after she manages to injure him. He catches up to her, punches her and then he places handcuffs on her. It is then implied that he will rape Finlay until Detective Moreno bursts in and shoots Crenshaw dead. Later on they manage to save Kaitlyn largely thanks to Finlay's efforts of ruining the corrupt officers' plans of holding them hostage. CSI on Fire The case gets personal for Julie when the victims of Tom Cooley, the murder suspect who got away from her in Seattle, are unearthed in the desert. Season Fourteen Season Fifteen CSI: Immortality Julie's fate is revealed, as D.B. is packing up his office and places into a box a plaque that says "In remembrance of Julie Finlay. End of Watch, February 15, 2015", making it official that she died after the events of the Gig Harbor Killer case. Appearances Trivia *Had a safe word "Stop" as shown in Seeing Red. *Knew D.B Russell's first name. *Taught lessons about blood spatter in Seeing Red *In her first episode, Elizabeth Shue became a series regular. *D.B Russell called her "Jules" but she preferred being called "Finn" (Seeing Red) *She had been married and divorced twice (Stealing Home). Both husbands were cops (Play Dead). *Both relationships with her ex-husbands were bitter (Stealing Home), but she still had a sexual fling with the second in CSI on Fire. *She was from Philadelphia (Stealing Home) and her mother still lives in Philly (1456 Bowman Street) (The End Game) *She was a huge fantasy fan who watched The Lord of the Rings more than 40 times. (Dune and Gloom) *Taught Henry how to bat in Altered Stakes. *Good at baseball (Altered Stakes) *She mentioned that she loves weddings in Malice in Wonderland because she had two of them. *She played a lot of tennis when she was younger (Double Fault) *In Last Supper, she revealed she met her first husband at a forensics conference, where they both ended up ditching it. She also revealed she and her first husband got engaged after one month. *In Torch Song, she revealed to Nick that in Seattle she didn't do enough fire-related scenes and she thinks it's too complex. *In Last Supper, it was revealed that she is a fan of Elite Chefs, along with David Phillips. * Her second ex-husband kept a TV she paid for. She later destroyed in anger. (CSI on Fire) * Her gun was a SIG-P232. She was seen using a Glock 26 in flashbacks during The CSI Effect. She shot Jared Briscoe aka "The Gig Harbour Killer" when he attempted to murder D.B. in Seattle in 2009. * She had a brother who owned a 1957 Cadillac and left it in their family's garage. Julie repaired the faulty engine and used the car to drive to school as a teenager. Afterwards, she developed an interest in vintage cars. (The Last Ride) * Julie Finlay is the second and last main character to die (killed off during The End Game) revealed officially in ''Immortality''. The first was Warrick Brown in For Gedda. * Ironically, Julie's debut in the episode "Seeing Red" aired on February 15, 2012 and she leaves CSI in the episode "The End Game" aired on February 15, 2015 in the same day but three years after. * Her address is 1030 Dermott Lane, Las Vegas, NV 89101 (The End Game) Category:Females Category:Crime Lab Personnel Category: CSI: Las Vegas Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Police Officers Killed In The Line Of Duty Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters